


Toni and Natasha go on vacation

by Natasha_Stark208



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, F/F, Fem!Tony, Female Tony Stark, Femslash, Fluff, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, f/f - Freeform, since it's pride month I'll be sneaking in representation here wherever I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Stark208/pseuds/Natasha_Stark208
Summary: Drabbles I wrote for fem!Tony x Natasha. The chapters aren't in order at all (I might fix in the future but I don't know), I just think about it I write and post here. Also, these drabbles take place when they're on vacation on a private, tropical island.





	Toni and Natasha go on vacation

“What book are we reading?” Toni asks, snuggling up on Natasha and focusing her eyes on the screen. The hammock isn’t very big and the temperature is high enough to melt a popsicle in less than two minutes but Nat doesn’t seem to mind. They both really, really hate cold, too many bad memories associated with it.

Thankfully, they are starting to get used to the tropical weather (Toni is taking a little longer to catch up to Natasha who almost doesn’t notice it anymore because she doesn’t like what the humidity does to her hair _at all_ ) and the views that come with it aren’t half bad.

Right now the sun is coming up and they’ll have to start cooking lunch soon. Toni is still sleepy though, so they can wait ‘til later to start. Natasha, on the other hand, has been awake for hours now, enough time for her to walk on the shore (she might’ve skipped some waves) and then set up a hammock on the porch.

It took Toni a good ten minutes to realize she had been cuddling a pillow, not her wife, before she got off bed and started to look for her. 

“Alice in Wonderland.” Her grip around Toni is tight but isn’t uncomfortable, and the hand on her belly drawing patterns under her shit makes any discomfort she might be feeling fade. 

“Oh that one is definitely going on the list.” They have been compiling fairytales they want to prioritize for bedtime stories. So far the list is fairly simple because they are reading all of them to make sure they are appropriate and send a good message. “Aunt Peggy used to read it for me.” 

It’s also a good way to test the e-reader prototype Toni designed, since Stark Industries will be joining that market in the near future. 

“So...Alice.” Toni raised her shirt up to her chest, giving Natasha the least subtle hint the world has ever seen. “Pretty name.”

Natasha’s lips curled into a smile 

“It is, isn’t it? I’m not sure I like it though. It’s beautiful but I don’t think it suits well with ‘Stark-Romanov’.”

“Aww Nat you’re such a softie.”

“Wha-”

“You’re already thinking baby names! Adorable.”

“You just-”

“A honey bun.”

“You just said-”

“So sweet and- ouch!” Natasha nudged her ribs. “I am carrying your child woman and this is how you thank me?” She rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

“Come on, let’s go make lunch.”


End file.
